


Barely Brothers

by AshKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: EvilCharming, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Regina runs into Prince James in the forest, she finds that the she may have met her match. When she meets his brother, David, her feelings change. EvilCharming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Challenger

The Evil queen's meetings with Prince James, per her firm, unwavering orders, were secret. Still, they were frequent. Her desire demanded it, and James complied willingly, with enthusiasm. Usually, he snuck in to her palace with impeccable stealth, but a few times, she had joined him at his own, arriving there with magic. Occupied or not, the queen required his attention, and she received it every time, regardless of what he was doing. Eventually, he became compliant, but sexually, he was equally demanding, and that was what drew her to him. They had enough similarities to bond over: their wickedness, their desire for power and control, and their appetite for rough, painful sex. Regina felt lucky to have found him, but despised that sentiment entirely.

"Ah," she'd said, announcing her presence the first time she had encountered him in the forest behind her palace. "So, the handsome Prince James appears in my realm at last. I was wondering when you would dare to cross my borders."

"Dare?" he taunted. "You think I fear you?"

Her eyebrows raised as she watched the fearless boldness flash in his eyes. It was dark, but it was also playful. Her eyes dropped over his large, firm figure, stopping at the subtle bulge in his trousers. Her skin tingled.

"You should."

"Well, I don't."

"Why are you here?" she finally asked, irritation in her voice.

She didn't appreciate being goaded by some young, childish prince who felt himself entitled to all the power and riches in the world. On the one hand, his boldness was attractive. It set something ablaze inside her that she hadn't felt in a long while. Of course, she was far from alone in her kingdom. Her appetites, though unsatisfied, were addressed by her choice of knights (none in particular), but she did feel the sting of loneliness when she dismissed them to resume their posts at night. This young man, audacious and impertinent, was the first to make her desire truly burn. It was difficult to explain to herself – she'd just met the man – but the nerve he possessed to challenge her captured her interest immediately. On the other hand, it was infuriating.

"Gaining knowledge of my rival's kingdom, of course," he told her with a confident smirk. "Why else?"

"You have a lot of gall, coming here."

"I have a lot of things, and yes… I suppose gall is one of them."

She wanted to slap the grin off his pretty, handsomely stubbled face. Who did he think he was? As a mere prince of her rival kingdom – one which she planned to soon destroy – he should not have felt entitled to or even capable of challenging her. Yet, here he stood, nonchalantly and unthreateningly resting his hand on the hilt of his large, elegant sword.

"I could have you slain for your insolence," the queen warned, the threat flashing like fire in her eyes.

"By who? You seem to be alone."

"So it would seem," she drawled. "But are you certain of that?"

"Certain enough to draw my sword and return the threat."

"You wouldn't dare."

"No?"

"No."

He watched her intently, the smile on his face remaining. The shock she was feeling wiped away the warning in her dark eyes, and it gave him a burst of triumph as he watched it wash over her. He took a bold step forward, challenging her to react as he slowly revealed the first few inches of his weapon.

The queen, however, would not be intimidated by some entitled little shit, regardless of how confident he may have been. The fierceness in her eyes returned full-force and met his challenge with just as much cool conviction as he tried to display. She returned his gesture by matching his step forward and lifting her hand, forming a searing orb of fire that hovered above her palm. At first, he looked surprised and stepped back, but when she smiled at him victoriously, he growled and fully drew his sword.

Unprepared for his brazen advance, the queen stepped back as well and ungracefully stumbled over the enormous roots of the tree behind her. James was on her in an instant, his blade to her neck as he backed her against the roughness of the bark. She gasped from the sudden pressure of his body against hers. The ball of fire remained in her palm, but Regina's hand had dropped to her side, only extinguished when she felt the unfamiliar bubbling of blood on her olive skin. She reacted swiftly, raising her hands to thrust him backwards with a burst of magic that he was unprepared for.

"Feisty," he laughed, gracefully launching himself off the ground and landing firmly on two feet. "I like that."

With a growl, she fired another wave of force at him, but this time, he was ready. The man ducked before it could reach him, and as it passed over his body, he stood up and flashed a cocky grin in her direction.

"Maybe," he said, "I should simply kill you now and rid myself of the rivalry we seem to share."

"Rivalry?" the queen cackled. "With you? Hardly. It is your king that I have contention with. You, dear boy, intimidate me not. You're practically an infant." Knowing this would hit a nerve with the young man, Regina smiled confidently and stepped a few paces forward, saying, "You should leave, before I relieve your king of his beloved, sniveling, insolent, self-absorbed heir."

"I may be his beloved and insolent heir, but you know  _nothing_ of my 'sniveling, self-absorbed' ways," he growled. "And I will hear no more about your biased, unfounded opinions of me which are based on nothing but rumors started by ill-bred peasants." When the queen said nothing, he added, "It is odd, though. I never would have imagined the Evil Queen to be one to listen to peasants."

"I know far more about you than you think."

"Oh, yes. That's right. Your magic tricks give you eyes everywhere. And what do you watch with those lonely eyes? Well-endowed, handsome men like me and their tight, well-fitting trousers, like you've been staring at mine?"

"You audacious little prick!" the queen hissed. "How  _dare_ you!"

"Which comment are you insulted by, Regina? That you're lonely, or that you can't tear your eyes away from me?"

In a rare, never-before-seen expression of her emotions, Regina's lips parted as they curled into a sneer.

"Well?" he pressed.

" _Both,_ you insolent fool. And don't you  _dare_ let my name escape your lips again."

He laughed. The brazen, unrelenting buffoon actually laughed, igniting the fury in the queen's blazing eyes. He liked it. She could tell, and that distracted her long enough for him to make his next move. She cursed herself for her weakness as he charged at her once again and pinned her against the tree, this time knocking the air from her chest and stopping her breath. She coughed as his large, strong hand gripped her throat and pressed his palm against it until she could not speak.

When she coughed again and sputtered for breath, trying to curse him and threaten his life but unable to get the words out, he cackled with glee and pressed his body against her. He couldn't help but drop his eyes to the woman's exposed cleavage and the way her breasts bulged out of her dress. He wondered if she did this to feel as beautiful as she looked, or if she did it to torment the men surrounding her. Regardless of her intentions, it was certainly tormenting him. He contained himself long enough to finally glance up into her eyes, still flashing a wicked grin, and hold his gaze there. He could tell she was furious, and it only served to fuel his enthusiasm. And his desire, which was building in his gut as she thrashed against him, unintentionally pushing her hips against his. Her eyes went wide at the feeling of his hardness pressing against her abdomen.

"What's the matter,  _Regina?"_ he mocked. "Not as fierce as you thought you were?"

She attempted to form another orb of fire, but found that this was impossible with the blinding distraction of the man's body firmly holding her still. As his tongue flicked out and trailed along the shell of her ear, all she could manage, in her haze of confusion and pained arousal, was to reach up and tangle her hand in his hair, jerking his head back. This only made him laugh louder. Of course, the queen was furious at the way he was clearly enjoying himself. Her own vulnerability disgusted her and made her want to vomit. Had he released his grip, she probably would have, but the vice around her neck remained tight.

After a few more choking coughs, she attempted to bring her knee up to crush the erect, sensitive organ between his legs, but the force of his muscles kept her frozen in place. As his grip began to tighten, her eyes rolled back into her head. Only when her face began to flood with color did the prince release her at last, and finally, she was able to react, forming the orb of flame in her hand and grabbing his wrist. The young man howled with pain as he pulled away, a ring seared around his left wrist, and doubled over, collapsing to his knees.

Regina gasped for breath, finally able to draw air into her lungs, as she reached up and rubbed the collar of redness around her throat. She stared at her attacker, who was sweating from the exertion of pinning her to the tree, as he rose to his feet. She was shocked by his strength, aroused by it, even, and was still burning from his touch as she remained backed against the tree. When he began to laugh again, she rolled her eyes and groaned loudly.

"You are  _relentless,_ " she gasped, still rubbing the aching skin of her throat.

He smirked at her, replying, "Would you have your opponent any other way?"

At this, she froze. Part of her wanted her 'opponents,' as he'd called them, dead and gone forever. She wanted to rule completely, with an fiery, iron fist. The other part of her burned for something more. It gave her something to compete with. It gave her the chance to regularly prove her own worth as the continuous rivalries remained and her small victories slowly began to destroy her enemies. What fun would taking them out all at once be? What fun would it be to live without being challenged? Without someone to meet in battle? What queen worth her throne would want their opponents weak enough to smite without lifting a finger?

"I suppose not," the queen drawled. "But you feel similarly, or you would have killed me already."

He thought about this as he stared at her, forcing himself to maintain the taunting smile. She was beautiful.  _That_ was how he liked his opponents. Other kingdoms were less of a challenge, and it bored him. More than that, restraining himself from battle bored him. When his father denied his requests to challenge their rivals, he became restless. Hence his journey into the Evil queen's domain. He needed something to do that was thrilling. He needed the adventure. The danger. The risk. And he seemed to have found that in the fiery queen that stood before him.

"Perhaps I prefer to kill my victims slowly," he teased.

Regina was surprised at his playfulness. He was young, though, and his words served to sharply remind her of that. Normally, this kind of childishness would irritate her, but coming from the striking prince, it stirred something inside her that was both disturbing and intriguing. The more of his physical appearance she took in, the more his attractiveness became apparent and undeniable. Not to mention, the young man certainly knew what her triggers were and how to set them off.

She forced herself to tear away from her thoughts and told him, "I've heard differently."

"And what have exactly have you heard about me?" the man said, almost in a purr, stepping forward once again, daring the queen to react.

"I've heard that you're fierce and unforgiving in battle, that you have no hesitation, and that you show no mercy."

Smiling proudly, he commented, "I see my reputation precedes me."

"That it does."

"As does yours."

"And what exactly have you heard about  _me?_ "

"The same."

"Good," the queen said, finally smiling back at him. "I'm glad to hear that we have an understanding."

"And what understanding is that?"

"That, although your reputation for performance in battle  _does_ precede you, I am to be feared and respected."

"Hardly," he chuckled. "You don't live up to your reputation at all. I've quite a different impression of you now."

Again, fury flashed in Regina's eyes as she boldly stepped forward until their bodies were once again dangerously close.

"And what impression might that be?" she growled, grinding her teeth.

"Of you? Oh,  _Regina_. Regina, Regina, Regina. You are  _quite_ the tame little butterfly."

"You are a spineless bastard!" the woman shouted. "And don't you fucking say my name!"

"Alright, then," he purred. "If it bothers you so much, I suppose I'll refer to you as the Evil Queen."

"Good."

"But don't expect me to call you 'Your Majesty.'"

"You'd better, young man. And you'd better bow when you say it."

"I think not."

"And I think I'll just have to make another pretty mark around your other wrist, then."

His eyes flashed with something that looked  _almost_ like fear, but he reached out and dragged two fingers from the woman's jaw all the way down to her exposed collarbone. Involuntarily, the queen shivered. Unfortunately for her, he noticed, and was beyond thrilled by the reaction. Nothing pleased him more than exerting control over others, and now that he was asserting his dominance over the Evil Queen, the rush was undeniable.

"Very well," she said coolly, swiftly grabbing his hand as tightly as possible, twisting it until he cried out.

Finally having found her strength, feeling far less surprised by his boldness, she held him firmly and formed her flame faster than he could react. She held it to his bare wrist just long enough to create a ring of deep burns before he managed to twist himself out of her grip and shove her away.

"Bitch!" he shouted, scowling at her, his own rage showing in his piercing blue eyes as he backed away.

"I think you've learned your lesson. Have you not?" she cooed, advancing on him, flame still hot in her palm.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Again, he was smiling, and it was driving Regina mad, to the point where she'd forgotten his touch and the way it had burned her in its own way.

"Get out," she hissed. "And if I catch you here again, I won't care if you've been a fun toy. I will simply kill you."

As he turned his back on her, leaving her stunned but feeling victorious, he began to laugh yet again, and the queen heard the sound for some time, even after he'd disappeared between the trees.


	2. We Meet Again

That night, as she took one of her knights to bed, she thought of the prince's hardness pressing against her stomach, and the firmness of his muscles as he pinned her against the tree. Their encounter in the forest was impossible for her to push from her mind, and it consumed her as she lowered herself onto her youngest knight's shaft and took his length inside her.

"Your Majesty," he grunted, lifting his hips to meet the rolling of hers.

He was attractive, but not handsome like the prince. He was a fighter, but not brave like the prince. He was young, but not as young as the prince. Knowing that the younger man had only just turned nineteen and had joined his father's army a little over a year ago, the one she was fucking must have been at least two years older, having joined hers three years before. Though he was certainly one of his most loyal soldiers, she had never taken him to bed. It was obvious that he was inexperienced, though not a virgin. As he continued to grunt and cry out, the queen squeezed her eyes shut tightly, blocking out the sight of him and replacing his face and body with that of Prince James.

The prince, though younger, was stronger and had a larger build. (Judging by the bulge in his pants, he was larger there as well.) Unlike the prince, her knight had dark, black hair that was longer and not as soft. (She'd pulled it to jerk his head back numerous times already.) That was the last thing she wanted to see. She wanted to see the prince's mussed, dirty blonde locks. The man – the boy, really – beneath her was hardly impressive, in size or performance. In truth, he had no idea what he was doing. He'd even seemed shocked when the queen informed him of her choice of companionship for the evening.

"W-What? Me, Your Majesty?" he'd stuttered, his face growing red.

"Would you question your queen?" the woman snapped, narrowing her eyes.

Vigorously, he shook his head.

"Good. Come with me."

Obediently, he followed her to her bedchambers. As soon as she shut the heavy wooden door, the boy began to shake.

"Frightened of me?" the queen asked, laughing lightly as his face changed from a bright shade of red to a ghostly white.

"N-No, Your Majesty. I mean… I mean, yes, Your Majesty," he stammered.

"Good," she told him. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Now get undressed."

The young man began to do what he was told, slowly removing his armor and unbuttoning his shirt, but the queen, quickly growing impatient, snapped, "Now, boy!"

Looking horrified, he tore off his trousers and underwear in one go, leaving himself exposed in the cold air of the room. She rolled her eyes as soon as she saw his member, flaccid from both the temperature and his own fear.

"Good Lord," she groaned. "Have you never lain with a woman before?"

"I… I have, Your Majesty... I just… None as fair or as elegant as yourself."

She raised an eyebrow, liking the answer she'd received, and advanced on him, pushing on his shoulders and stepping forward until he stumbled into a sitting position on the bed.

When the queen ordered, "Unzip me," the young man reached up with shaking hands and dragged the zipper down to her lower back.

As she stepped out of it gracefully, revealing her the voluptuous curve of her backside, his muscles tensed even more. It was only when she turned around, putting her naked body on display for him, that his cock finally twitched in response. He began to relax, even though he was still clearly terrified, mostly of delivering a mediocre performance that the queen could subsequently execute him for. (She'd killed others for less.) But the queen pushed him past his fear and down onto the bed, then straddled his hips. Frustrated by his minimal show of arousal, she groped his member roughly and stroked it, making him gasp in surprise. When she continued the movement, fast and hard, he began to gasp and grunt with each jerk of her hand, until finally, he was just barely firm enough.

Seeing that he'd reached his peak but was still disappointing in size, the queen sighed, looking down at his poor excuse for an erection and rolling her eyes. His were shut tightly as his face twisted in pleasure, until she stopped her movements and continued to stare down at him.

"Y-Your M-Majesty?" he managed to say, looking up at her with confusion and fear.

"Shut up," she warned. "Don't say anything."

This didn't seem to be a problem for him as she got up on her knees and began to lower herself onto his shaft. He only cried out and began to gasp for breath as she lifted and lowered her hips, working up a rhythm. At least, it wasn't a problem until she began to pick up speed, her own breath becoming labored as well. Unsatisfied by how unimpressive his length was, she became desperate for more stimulation, so she grabbed his hand, pried his fingers out of the fist they were making, and shoved them against her most sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Rub my clit," the queen ordered, using her own hand to show him how, knowing full well that he hadn't the faintest clue about how to actually please a woman.

His fingers stopped when he became overwhelmed by the pleasure she was giving him as she squeezed her muscles around his tightness. She was desperate for any stimulating touch, and when it was removed, even though it had been mediocre, she growled in protest, grabbed his hand again, and shoved his fingers against the nub above her entrance. He was barely able to respond. When his legs began to shake and his thigh muscles began to clench, she knew what was about to happen.

"No!" she screamed in frustration. "Don't you  _dare_ fucking come!"

He looked horrified as his face twisted from an expression of pleasure to agony as her force increased. She slammed herself down, over and over, praying for him to grow inside her – just a little more, just enough to fill her – but it didn't happen. He was as large and as hard as he was going to get. She wanted to scream, but instead, she continued her violent thrusts until she was out of breath and he began to grunt and moan desperately.

"Your Majesty. Your Majesty!  _Fuck._ Your Majesty!" he kept crying out.

It was pathetic, coming from him. It was pathetic that he was so easily pleased. That he could barely last long enough to even  _try_ to please her. She was furious, and she took her anger out on him by bringing her palm full-force against his cheek, pulling a gasp from his throat. Unable to tell if he liked it or not, the boy began to shake again and started to cry out loudly ever time she came crashing down on top of him, and every subsequent time she hit him, not nearly as hard as she could, but hard enough to hurt him, and hard enough to leave brutal marks.

Then, as he screamed "Your Majesty," the queen began to hear the sound coming from the prince's mouth, his voice deeper and his grunts more manly.  _Finally,_ she was getting somewhere. She imagined the prince rolling them over, pinning her down like he had in the forest, and  _mercilessly_ pounding into her, giving in to her request of using her official title when he spoke. Her arousal peaking, she realized that she wanted to hear that sound more than anything.

After the knight had once again found himself too delirious to use his fingers to please her, or please her in any other way, and she'd rolled her hips a few more times, the queen screamed in agony and dismounted the boy, collapsing onto her back beside him, breathless and full of fury.

"Get out!" she screamed, pointing at the door.

Once again horrified, the young soldier threw himself out of the bed, quickly grabbed his garments, and hurried out of the door, letting it slam behind him. Cock throbbing and aching for relief, he fell to his knees outside the queen's bed and began to jerk his own length, until he shouted "Your Majesty" one more time before shooting himself all over his hand, his seed dripping from his fingers and onto the floor.

Hearing this, the queen screamed again and shoved her hand between her legs, roughly rubbing herself harder and faster, until she finally managed a weak, passionless release. Face red with rage and frustration, she wiped her hand on the towel on her bedside table and rolled onto her stomach. Face in her pillow, Regina screamed herself to sleep.

The next day, she completely ignored her youngest knight and continued with her daily business of plotting the demise of her enemies, including the prince's adoptive father, King George. The more she considered it, the less she viewed the prince as her enemy. He may have been in a position to become her rival, but he certainly wasn't one now. Too young. Too inexperienced. At least, in the ways of war. Regardless of the victories he'd won in battle, he had a long way to go before he was worthy of becoming a king.

Regina considered this carefully too. It had been a long, long time since she'd had a king of her own, and he'd disgusted her to the point of vomiting after every forced sexual encounter. After finally becoming free of him, she was left quite alone, with the exception of the numerous knights who became her sexual partners. She didn't need a king, though. She ruled on her own. The Evil Queen needed  _no one._ Especially not the prince.

But her thoughts strayed constantly over the next few days, until she took to walking in the forest each afternoon after tea, subconsciously hoping to find him in her midst. Perhaps her threat had worked. Perhaps he really was afraid of her, but was very good at hiding it. Perhaps-

Finally, on the tenth day, she grew too impatient to wait and hope. She took matters into her own hands, finally admitting to and owning her own desires. This time, she used her most graceful magic to bring herself to the border of King George's realm. Cloak hiding her elegant dress and in turn, her identity, she sat on a tree stump and waited. It wasn't long before what she'd predicted and hoped for came to pass.

"Hello, James," she said softly, standing before the prince and dropping the hood that covered her head and shielded her eyes with shadow. "We meet again."

"You!" he gasped, staring at her in surprise. "Why would you-"

"Perhaps I wanted to challenge you."

As he noticed her long, dark locks flowing down past her shoulders, he felt his mouth water. It was a rare style for her to select, but given her attire, it was the one that suited her disguise best. Luckily for the queen, it caught the prince so off guard that he could barely speak.

"Why, Prince James! Has someone taken your tongue?" When he didn't reply, still looking shocked as his deep blue eyes remained wide, she added, "That is quite unfortunate. I can think of several more… pleasurable uses for it."

It was then that his mouth fell open, her flirtatious words having been completely unexpected by him. In fact, her words stopped his own, and as she approached him, all he found himself able to do was to firmly grasp the hilt of his sword. Suddenly, it seemed too heavy to lift. The effort of pulling his dagger from his boot proved impossible to muster. Instead, he continued to stare as she unclasped the broach that held her cloak closed, exposing her chest for his eyes to feast upon. And feast they did, until the queen took her final step forward, closing nearly all of the space between their bodies.

"Prince James," she warned. "You should speak when spoken to by a lady, especially if she is your queen."

"You are  _not,_ " he hissed, "my queen."

"Perhaps not," the queen mused. "But I will be."

She crashed their lips together forcefully, and after the shock wore off a few moments later, the prince grabbed her hips and jerked them forward. To her surprise, Regina felt him growing against her as he became firm and hard against her stomach. She was pleased to find that he refused to break the kiss, even when she pulled away slightly. He leaned in to keep their lips connected and relentlessly stroked her tongue with his own, letting their burning passion pass through their mouths. Quickly growing bored with only the passionate kiss, the queen slipped her hand between their bodies and moved one pace away, placing her palm over his crotch. She continued to feel him grow as he groaned and she began to cup him in her hand, giving his package a gentle squeeze. When she got the response she wanted, she changed pace and began to slowly rub him through his trousers. Then, she stopped abruptly, just as his breath was becoming labored, and finished her motions by sliding only one finger from his navel to the bottom seam of the crotch of his pants.

"Ugh," he grunted as she pulled her hand away, exasperated by the lack of contact.

When he opened his eyes to find the woman smirking in triumph, he growled and roughly gripped her hips, nearly throwing her against the large three two meters away. She let out a gasp of surprise, and he responded by pressing his hips against her. The queen replied to this involuntarily, lifting her own hips to gain friction. As the prince felt her rubbing herself against the bulge between his legs, he groaned. Once she gripped his hips in return, pulling him closer while she moved, he dropped his head to her shoulder. Again, her hand slipped between his legs, this time squeezing him gently and causing him to gasp again.

"I  _will_ become your queen," the woman breathed in his ear. "Perhaps not today, but I  _will_ break you."


	3. Your Majesty

After their first time, James –  _Prince_ James – was always hard. In that way, he was never a disappointment. So, so hard for her. All she had to do was flash that wicked smile in his direction and the bulge of his trousers grew. He knew what it meant. He could see it in her eyes. She was insatiable, and so was he. It was a perfect match. The villainous King George had certainly chosen a fitting heir in his adoptive son. Dark enough to match Regina's own heart.

When he saw her, he expected it. This didn't bother the queen. She expected it too. It was an unwritten rule. They met. They bantered. They had rough, painful sex. Then they bantered again before parting. There was no 'relationship.' Only sex. But it was satisfying, and Regina's desires were fulfilled by it.

Regardless of this, when the young man died in battle, she quickly became guilt-stricken and depressed, to the point where she even resolved to attend his funeral (in disguise, of course). To her surprise, the man standing closest to his casket was not King George, but a man who looked exactly like Prince James. In fact, when the young man turned around, her heart nearly stopped. Had it not been for the man's blue eyes, which were lighter than the prince's, she would have mistaken them for one and the same. As it was, though, she could tell even the minutest differences between them, though they were few. This, of course, only served to further confuse the queen's feelings of loss and grief.

After in King George's sincere speech of mourning, when the crowd had finally left, the young man stayed behind, kneeling beside the grave into which the other man's casket had been lowered. As the queen approached, unable to stop herself from drawing nearer to the man who had passed, she heard the light-eyed blonde crying. Upon hearing this, she realized that tears were spilling from her own eyes as well. Embarrassed and ashamed, she wiped her eyes, but the young man, having thought he was alone, turned quickly to find her standing close to him.

"Oh, I'm… I'm sorry," he stammered, wiping his own sorrow away from his eyes. "I… I didn't realize that anyone else was…"

But the young man trailed off when he saw the bottom half of the woman's face. Even from her lips and chin, he would recognize the face anywhere. It was the face of the woman who had so viciously tortured many of his people. She was the woman who- As she removed her hood and completely revealed herself, his breath caught in his chest. He couldn't tell if it was a sob that stopped it, or her beauty. Either way, he was captivated.

"W-What are you doing here?" he finally managed to ask, once he was nearly finished staring.

"I had… somewhat of a relationship with him. He and I were… close, in a way. I assume you are his brother, though he never spoke of you."

"I don't believe you," the young man spat. "He was cruel, but he would never associate with-"

"You think the Evil King George is less evil than the Evil Queen?"

"Of course I do! He-"

"You're right. Regardless, what's done is done, and whether you'd like to believe it or not, your brother and I spent a great deal of time together. You must not have been close. Otherwise, he would have told you."

"No," he said sadly. "We had quite a falling out. I never had a chance to tell him that I loved him despite it all before he was killed. I've been a horrible brother. I know he hated me, but I could have-"

"James was very set in his ways. I don't think he would have forgiven you for whatever you've done anyway, regardless of whether you deserve that forgiveness."

This stung him deeply, but he knew she was right. Anyway, she probably knew him better than he did, if what she'd said about the time they'd spent together was true.

"How much time did you spend together?"

"Quite a bit."

"But… Why? Why would he-"

"That, dear boy, is none of your business."

The young man bit his lip and tore his eyes away from the beautiful features of her face.

"I apologize, and I'm sorry for your loss."

With eyebrows raised, Regina instinctively reached out and touched his forearm, saying, "Thank you. I'm sorry for yours as well."

"I wish I could say he was a good person, but he…"

"I wish I could say I was a good person too. Unfortunately, that is not the case. Luckily for James, however, he has a number of people to mourn him. I cannot say the same for myself."

"Surely, even you-"

"No. I will be alone the day I die, and the day I am buried."

The two shared a glance, during which the young man felt a pang of pity for her.

"Everyone deserves someone to care for them. Even you."

She laughed at this, but the sound was quickly cut short by her memories of James' laughter on the first day they'd met. He was so infuriating. So insolent. But he'd learned to obey, and Regina was grateful for that. He'd made sacrifices for her, and she was only just realizing it then, as she looked into his brother's soft, quiet eyes.

"I mean it," he pressed, looking confused and frustrated by the way she had mocked him with her laughter.

Surely, she couldn't believe that she herself was not deserving of love. Everyone was, he believed. Everyone. Even the Evil Queen. Her eyes darkened as his expression softened, shaking him from his feelings of sympathy and understanding.

"Don't do that," the queen spat. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you pity me!"

The young man blushed. He couldn't help it. He  _did_ pity her. But he didn't want his head chopped off or smashed by an anvil, so he said nothing. He left his eyes focused on the ground for a while as Regina joined him in silence, until he finally looked up at her and dared to speak.

"What was he like? You don't have to tell me how you knew him, but… would you please tell me something? Anything about who he was. I feel like it's been years since I've known him. It's certainly been years since we've spoken."

"I…" the woman started, suddenly looking nervous and uncomfortable. "I don't know what to say about him."

"I would greatly appreciate if you would take some time to think about it and tell me whatever you can. I loved him dearly, even if it didn't seem like it. Even if he didn't know. I just… I want to feel like I knew him, if only a little bit."

Surprising herself with the gesture, the queen nodded her head slowly in agreement, saying, "Alright. I'll take some time. Meet me at the edge of my kingdom in three days, and we will speak. Right now… I need time to think. To process."

"I understand. Are you sure that I'm… that I'm welcome there?"

"In my kingdom? I invited you, did I not?"

She was sounding like a queen again, and it frightened him, so he took a step back and nodded his head, only saying, "Yes, Your Majesty."

Her blood ran cold at the sound. His voice was higher than his brother's, but it sounded similar. She thought of the prince groaning it, grounding it out with his teeth.  _Your Majesty. Yes, Your Majesty. Yes._ She thought of him coming for her as he pulled out and spilled his seed on her breasts. He'd loved that sight. The sight of her wearing him. The queen's heart raced thinking about it, until she was torn from her thoughts by the young man in front of her.

"Your Majesty?"

"You're very polite," she blurted out, then looked surprised at her own words.

"I… I try to be. My mother always taught me to respect others. I suppose my brother never learned that lesson."

"He respected me, I think," Regina told him.

Thinking on what she'd said, she realized for the first time that he  _had_ respected her. Yes, in their first encounter, he'd nearly slit her throat, but he  _hadn't._ He'd hesitated. And from that day on, though he was always rough with her in bed, he honored her wishes of how to be touched and what she would tolerate. They'd settled on a system that worked for them both and filled each of their needs, negotiating their actions with each other until they reached an agreement.

"He did," the queen corrected herself. "He did respect me."

"I'm pleased to hear that," the young man said with a smile. "Perhaps he did learn something from our mother." He paused, then added, "She was a good woman. She was good to him, when we were little. When she died, I was devastated, but he… He didn't react. He just… lashed out at everyone. Soon after that, he was adopted by King George, and that was the end of his innocence, I think. He gave in to his darkness."

"As did I."

"But your life isn't over. You don't have to choose that path. You don't have to hurt people."

Rolling her eyes, the queen turned away, facing the grave.

"My life is over," she finally said. "More than you know." Then, she looked up, turning her head to meet his gaze, and asked, "What is your name?"

"David, Your Majesty," he replied.

Regina smiled at the sound. Two beautiful names that dripped sweetly from her lips like honey.

"James and David," she said firmly. "Two strapping, handsome young men with lovely names."

She could swear she saw a faded blush rise to his cheeks as he dropped his gaze to his shoes and mumbled, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"You loathe my existence and condemn me for my evil deeds, but still, you call me 'Your Majesty?'"

"I…" he started, looking back up at her, too frightened to be rude enough to continue to look away. "You may not be righteous, but you are still a queen, to be feared and respected."

"And do you fear me, David?" she drawled, her confidence returning as she stepped closer to him.

"Yes…"

She smiled at him and said, "Good," before waving her hand and disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

For the next three days, the image of light blue eyes – not dark ones – hid inside her mind, unrelenting as it agitated her mood and captured her complete attention. She could think of nothing else. On the third day, as she waited for the owner of those eyes, she chose not to cloak or disguise herself. Instead, she dressed in her full regal attire, leaving nothing about her breasts or the rest of her figure to the imagination.

When he finally appeared in the late afternoon, Regina huffed, "Took you long enough," and smirked at him playfully. Surprised to see her in such good spirits, the young man raised an eyebrow and stepped forward before she said, "Come with me."

She didn't share specific memories of David's brother, but she did provide as much detail as possible, understanding what the young man needed to hear. She didn't lie, but she bent the truth slightly, wanting to give him as much closure as possible. She'd never really cared about anyone's needs before, but something about the sadness in the young man's eyes made her want to ease his pain. She couldn't explain it, but she felt the same pity towards him as he felt towards her, but for different reasons.

Well past dark, their conversation finally ended. Surprisingly, their encounter finished with a smile from each of them as they parted at the edge of Regina's kingdom.

The queen told David, "That may sound strange to you, and I'm sure you'd love nothing more than to never have to see me again, but your brother was welcome here, and so are you." When he looked surprised and thanked her for her generosity, she added, "Goodnight, David."

"Wait!" he cried suddenly, impulsively grabbing her hand to stop her from turning away. "I…"

"Yes, David?" she said with a smile.

"I would like to see you again." She said nothing, so he dropped his hand to his side and continued, "You know… To talk about James."

She nodded her head, a small amount of sorrow filling her eyes as she said, "Come back whenever you'd like."

She was surprised when he suggested, "Tomorrow?"

In fact, she was so surprised that she couldn't hide her smile, even though she was certainly trying to. He smiled back at her, then turned and left her alone in the forest.


	4. Laughing Over Cider

"Your Majesty?" he asked the next day as they sat down at the large dining table in the great hall. "Is something wrong?"

"I miss him, David," she confessed with a sigh, glancing around the enormous room.

Suits of armor, displays of the swords of many valiant warriors, and many other elegant things surrounded her, but she was still alone. The only thing that filled her emptiness was the young man beside her, and he was only there to fill his own needs. But she supposed things had been that way with James as well. They'd met to assuage each other's need for physical stimulation and company. But something else was missing. Something that had been gone for a while, but that she was only just noticing the loss of.

"What do you miss about him most?" David asked softly, placing his hand on top of hers.

It was a bold move, but the queen was sure he didn't realize it. He'd forgotten his place. That wouldn't do, but for now, she would let it slide, understanding that his grief was what was blinding him to his normal standard of behavior. She also could not help but find the touch of the man's hands comforting. They were large and rough, like his brother's, and though it was calming, it sent shivers down her spine to feel the sensation again.

"I miss… I…"

"It's okay," the young man told her carefully. "You don't have to tell me. I will respect your privacy. I just hope I haven't offended you, and I apologize if I have."

"So polite," Regina sighed. "Nothing like your brother."

"He certainly had a mouth on him, didn't he?" the blonde chuckled.

"He did. And he knew how to use it."

The man's eyes widened as he stared at the queen, completely confused by her remark. It could have been taken a number of ways, so the woman quickly explained herself and tried to fight back the blush that was rising to her cheeks.

"I meant that he knew how to use it to taunt me. He knew how to get a rise out of me."

"Oh."

David had lowered his head slightly and was averting his gaze.

"What do you miss most about him?"

"His laugh. He had a beautiful, infectious laugh. He was always having fun. From what you've said, that was true until his very last days."

Regina nodded and asked, "When was the last time you saw him?"

"It was years ago."

"What was the last thing you said to each other?"

"He said he hated me, and that I was a disgusting excuse for a brother."

"And what did you say to him?"

"That I hoped he'd become a better person in time, but that I doubted he ever would. I regret that now."

The queen bit her lip and nodded her head, causing the young man's gaze to drop from her dark, stunning eyes down to her full, red lips.

"What is it?" she asked after a while, finally looking over and noticing him staring.

"N-Nothing. I…"

But he didn't finish the thought, and Regina didn't press him. Instead, she offered him a small smile and squeezed his hand.

"No time for regrets, David. Life is too short for you to waste it blaming yourself."

"He and I share the blame for what happened," he protested.

"Maybe so, but beating yourself up about it will only tear you down. You are a strong man, David, and I don't want you to let that happen."

"T-Thank you, Your Majesty," the man stammered, trying to look less surprised by the tenderness of her words than he felt.

A few nights later – they continued to meet every afternoon for the next week – unlike the nights before, their conversation drifted away from Prince James and landed on David's troubled past as a stable boy.

"You are a hard worker," Regina mused.

"So was he."

"David… You don't have to compare yourself to him."

"What?"

"You are a different person, and you are nothing alike. And that is perfectly fine."

"But he was-"

"-Not you. And that's okay."

"You liked him, though," David pressed. "He was cruel, but-"

"-You're not. You are a wonderfully kind and polite young man. You're special." When he didn't respond, she added, "He was special too, but in his own way. I don't think other people saw him the way I did."

"I don't either. I think you were lucky to have known that side of him."

"I was. That's true. But I think that I'm lucky to be getting to know you too." As a blush rose to his cheeks, the queen smiled at him and lifted his chin, saying, "You are certainly as handsome as he was."

Not having intended for this to be flirtatious and only having meant it to comfort him, Regina blushed as well. They dropped their gaze in unison, avoiding all eye contact as both of them tried to register what had been said.

As the young man continued to avert his eyes, even after the queen had lifted her head, the woman asked, "David?"

Only then did he dare to look up at her, and when he did, she saw that he was still red in the face.

"N-No one's ever said those things to me before," he told her, looking more than embarrassed. "I just… I'm quite surprised to hear you say them. I mean… You're… You're you. And I'm just… I'm just a farm boy, not a prince like my brother."

"You're your own kind of prince, David. A true Prince Charming. All you need is to be yourself."

"But who I am is pathetic, just like he said. I'm not charming. I'm-"

"No. He was wrong about you, okay? And you are charming. He was just a very angry, emotional man, and unfortunately, he took his personal shortcomings and frustrations out on you. That doesn't mean you deserved it."

"You really believe that?"

"I do. I don't lie, David. It's not my style."

The earned a smile from the young man that he found himself unable to hold back, and it shocked Regina to find that it brightened corners of her heart that hadn't been lit up in years. He was just a young farmhand, but somehow, he intimidated her more than the prince ever had. James' anger she could deal with. But David's purity and kindness? That was beyond her comprehension.

"Are you alright?" she asked later that evening, as they said their goodbyes.

He looked suddenly lost and downtrodden, and it worried her.

"You look tired," the queen told him. "Don't walk back alone. It's too far. You should take one of my horses."

"Your Majesty, I couldn't! I-"

"Take a goddam horse, Charming," she laughed, reaching out to ruffle his short blonde locks of hair.

When she pulled her hand away and noticed just how messy she'd made it, she blushed slightly mumbled, "I'm sorry," as she dropped her hand to her side.

He just smiled at her and took her hand, squeezing it briefly before letting go and turning to make his way down the path away from the castle. Warmth filled Regina as the ghost of his touch lingered. As he walked away, she began to panic, realizing that they hadn't made plans for the following day. Not a day had gone by since they'd first met in the queen's realm that they had no seen each other. More than a week had passed. She found herself longing for the comfort of his presence when he was gone, and missing the sweet sound of his voice.

All the next day, she paced the great hall, worked into a frantic, anxious mess by the prospect that she'd never see him again. They'd parted on good enough terms. A tingle ran down her spine as she remembered his smile, but it turned into a shiver as she watched him walk away in her mind. Would that be the last she saw of him? Did he want to come back? Why hadn't she asked him? What if she thought she didn't want him there? Just as she felt she was about to vomit from the anxiety of it all, a guard appeared before her.

"Your Majesty," he addressed her. "David Nolan is here to see you. He has returned your horse. Shall I let him in?"

"Yes, of course!" she nearly shouted. "Show him in, this instant!"

The man practically threw open the doors, shocking the young man who stood before them. Regina hurried close behind her knight and pushed him aside to welcome the handsome blonde herself.

"David," she said. "Hi."

Before he could reply, she noticed once again the lack of hair on his face, and the baby smooth skin it revealed. She'd never seen James without any facial hair, and she never could have imagined him looking so beautiful. In fact, she'd liked his stubble. She liked the way it brushed against her cheek when he was fucking her and groaning in her ear. But as his twin stood before her, she began to wonder what the smoothness might feel like instead. She turned red at the thought, and David noticed.

"Your Majesty?" he questioned. "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine!" she managed to squeak out, failing to hide her frazzled nerves.

He looked skeptical, but followed her inside as the guard shut the door tightly behind them. They talked for hours, well after dinnertime, past the dark hour of midnight, until they ended up beside each other on a soft leather couch by the fireplace. Their words slowly became laughter over a shared bottle of hard cider. It was rare for the queen to drink, but she felt that her nerves needed to be calmed somehow, and aside from having sex, it was the only way she knew how. David seemed reluctant to drink at first, declining her first offer, but once she'd nearly reached the bottom of her first glass and offered it to him again, he was tempted.

"Just a sip," she pressed with a smile, lifting her glass to his lips. "You won't regret it. This is the best cider you'll ever taste, I assure you. I make it myself."

"Really?" he asked, eyes ablaze with curiosity. "That's amazing."

When she nodded and moved the glass closer, her parted his lips and allowed her to tilt the glass, emptying the last sip into his mouth. He shut his eyes and moaned softly, sending electric shocks through every inch of the queen's body. The sound was intoxicating, and even though she knew it was from the simple pleasure of an exceptional beverage, she couldn't help but replay the sound in her head.

"Excellent, is it not?" the woman managed to ask after clearing her throat (and her head).

He nodded, so she poured him his own glass. This time, he was no longer reluctant to partake in the ritual, and sipped the beverage with pleasure. The queen watched as he licked the liquid from his lips, wondering what he would taste like. She was ashamed of her thoughts, so she avoided his gaze, though he continued to make her laugh, more and more over the next two glasses of cider. Finally, he sighed and glanced towards the castle's wall of stain glass windows, which were slowly becoming illuminated by the dim, early morning light.

"I should go," he said softly, making the queen's heart stop in her chest.

When he started to stand, she grabbed his hand instinctively and pulled him back down. He nearly stumbled back into his seat, his body leaning against hers as she unintentionally held on to his hand.

"Please, don't," the queen whispered. When he looked confused, and even a little flustered, she confessed, "I know it's strange, but David… I miss your company when you leave."

"It's… It's not strange. I… I feel that too. Going home feels so lonely now. The journey back to King George's kingdom is, I admit, rather painful."

She looked shocked. It showed in her eyes, and it made him self-conscious about his words.

"I… I shouldn't have said that. I-"

"No. David, please. I want you to tell me things. I don't want you to hide them from me."

"I would never hide anything from you, Your Majesty."

"Good. If you did, I'd have to behead you," Regina teased, playfully nudging his shoulder in a way she'd never done to James.

She'd never laughed so much as when she was with David. James had entertained her, yes, but not like this. She'd never felt so  _full._ So breathless. She'd been captivated by the young prince, but by his twin, she was entranced.

"I would gladly die at your hands, Your Majesty."

He looked serious, and his words frightened her for a moment, but she recovered when he smiled at her. His smile was beautiful, and the more he showed it, the more enamored with him the queen became.

They talked more, until the sun outside peaked further over the trees, and David began to yawn.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty," he begged her. "It was a long day, and I-"

"You should rest, David," she told him.

"I… I should-"

"There are plenty of spare bedrooms in this palace, all of which are fit for a king. Please, stay."

Finally smiling again and looking a little less anxious, he replied, "I'll stay."


	5. May I

The queen walked the young man to his room, but hesitated as she held the door open for him and watched him step inside.

"I hope you'll find it comfortable," she said politely, biting her lip as a sudden, unfamiliar wave of insecurity splashed over her.

"I'm sure I will, Your Majesty."

"Goodnight, Prince Charming."

At last, she shut the door and made her way to her own bedchamber. This left the young man to sit quietly on the bed, picturing the queen and the way her dark locks of hair flowed down past her shoulders, and the way her chocolate eyes pierced him when their gazes locked. Not to mention the way her breasts nearly burst from her elegant, well-fitting dress. The queen fell asleep picturing his smile, the brightness of his eyes, and the way his skin felt warm against her.

They spent the following day outside with the horses, and David impressed the queen with his skill in handling them.

"Farm boy, indeed," she commented with a smile. When he blushed and looked embarrassed, she told him, "No. David, I think it's wonderful. I love a man who works hard."

 _I love a man who sweats,_ she wanted to say, staring at the way his muscles glistened in the sun, but held back the urge to let the words escape. Instead, she watched him as he lifted the heavy saddle off of its hanger and onto the large draft horse.

"He's a real beauty, Your Majesty," the farm boy told her.

 _As are you,_ the queen thought, but managed once again to filter her words.

"Thank you," she said. "I think so too."

Later that night, after the two had eaten, there was a long pause in their conversation, which had been about Regina's childhood. It was something she'd never considered sharing with anyone else, but there was something safe about David, something she couldn't help but give in to.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, seeing the lamenting sorrow in her eyes. "Did I say something wrong? Should we-"

Her face softened as she lifted her head to look at him, asking suddenly, "Would you dance with me?"

"I… Me, Your Majesty?" he questioned dumbly as his head spun in confusion. "I don't… I'm not… I haven't bathed since we were outside, and I-"

"Dance with me, David," the queen said softly, pulling him from his seat.

Flicking her hand to start the music – which turned out to be slower and more romantic than she'd really intended – Regina stepped away from the table, pulling him into the open space beside it. One shaking hand found hers, and the other found her waist. She was the first to move, carefully setting the pace. He was surprisingly graceful as he caught up to her movements and took over the lead. Soon, the two were wearing smiles they could not wipe away. Eventually, Regina grew bold enough to close the space between their bodies as she melted into him, her head resting on his shoulder. Since she was a teenager, she had never been so vulnerable as she was then, in David's strong, muscular arms.

The moment quickly shifted, however, when the young man began to feel the queen's breath warm on his neck. Goose bumps appeared where her breath teased his skin, and his heart began to race. Over the music, she couldn't hear it, and David was grateful. The last thing he needed was to reveal his intense reaction to her slightest touch. But alas, the queen unintentionally chose that moment to be brave, and placed one chaste kiss at the base of his neck as her fingers threaded through the hair on the back of his head.

"My queen," he whispered, wanting to return the gentle kiss, but not daring to do so.

Regina shivered, hearing the way he addressed her. In all the time she'd been with James, he had never said those words.

"My Prince Charming," she managed to reply.

Something hot – him, she was sure – was burning Regina's core. It was coiling inside her and filling her stomach with an aching need she couldn't push from her mind. Regina tried hard, though. Tried to stop feeling, stop thinking. She failed miserably at this and ended up moving herself just a little bit closer to David, their chests finally pressing together. When he reached up and stroked the back of her head, she sighed softly, her breath coming in a short burst that electrified the man's spine and sent him reeling.

He cursed himself as his nightmare began. His trousers were tightening. Given the proximity of their bodies, she noticed immediately. He was getting hard for her. The queen swallowed thickly but refused to move away. Instead, she let go of his hand and draped both arms over his shoulders and kissed the base of his neck once more. He tried to cough, to cover up the sound that threatened to escape him, but it came out anyway, in a low gasp. What was worse, though, was that she was still swaying her hips to the music, except this time, she was closer, and the bulge in his pants was rubbing against her.

She shouldn't have been, but she was shocked to find him responding to her so eagerly, the way his brother had. He was big like his brother, too. Regina could feel it as his body pressed against her. She continued to play with the hair on the back of his head, until finally, she dared to rake her nails over the skin of his neck, earning another low, surprised gasp from the young man. The queen looked up and met his gaze, finding his eyes wide with surprise. His expression softened, though, when he saw her smile at him. He wanted to lean in. He wanted to get closer again. To hold her. To kiss her. But he was too afraid that he was confusing all the signs and decided to refrain from any movement at all, until her hand dropped behind him and pressed against his lower back. Her hips met his and ground against him slowly, and let out a soft groan as his trousers rubbed against his throbbing length.

"My queen," he sighed again.

Her insides twitched with longing when she heard him say the words again.

"David," she breathed into his ear, pressing her cheek to his.

She felt him shiver from his shoulders all the way down as she held their bodies together, and it made her confident and bold again, in a way she hadn't yet been with David. Something about him took her conviction away and made her question her every thought. But now, feeling him hard before her –  _because_ of her – she knew that he wanted her.

As she felt the softness of his skin on hers, she sighed and gently nuzzled him.

"David," she whispered.

When his breathing hitched, but he said nothing, she slid her hand slowly down his front and into the space between two buttons on his shirt. When the coolness of her fingertips touched the warmth of his chest, he gasped.

"My queen… I…"

Slowly, starting at the top, Regina undid three of the buttons and stroked her fingers over his tight pectoral muscles.

"You're soft," the queen told him, dragging her fingers from his collar bone down past his pectorals. "Not here, though," she added with a sly smile, sliding her hand over his shirt and down past the waistband of his trousers.

Her confidence was building. She was in control, even though she was vulnerable. She felt safe with him. Having feared that her affections were unrequited, she hadn't made a move before that night. Now that she knew what he wanted, she felt surer of herself and more ready to open herself to him. When she cupped his bulge, squeezing it ever so gently – not at all like the way she'd touched James – he groaned and pulled her closer.

"Kiss me, David," his queen offered. "Please."

He complied with shy, soft lips, the kiss slower and filled with more heat than Regina ever could have imagined. It lasted half a minute before his tongue, with a mind and hormones of its own, requested entrance into her mouth as he dragged it slowly over her lower lip. She couldn't help but moan for him as she let his tongue slip inside and met it with her own. The way he took his time exploring the inside of her mouth was like he'd never been kissed before, but knew what he was doing. He made her feel like royalty, to be treasured and revered.

At last, she pulled away to husk in his ear, "Take me to bed."

Upstairs in her bedchambers, after shutting the door behind them, she sat down on her bed and watched as he stared at her.

She could see the fear in his eyes, so she told him, "I know this is your first time. It's okay."

The handsome young blonde looked horrified. Of course, he wanted to know how she knew, but dared not ask. Did he really  _seem_ so terribly inexperienced? Could she tell that he'd never been kissed? He was torn from his insecurities by her hands on his hips, pulling him forward until he was standing between her legs, which were spread just wide enough to fit him between her thighs. When she looked down, she was disappointed to find that his trousers seemed to fit him again, and that his bulge, though still there, suggesting his natural size, was no longer as large.

"I… I…" he stammered, immediately covering himself like a frightened, embarrassed schoolboy as he realized what she saw.

"Shh," she cooed with a gentle smile, un-tucking his shirt and rubbing her thumbs over his hips. "David, it's okay to be scared, but if you want me…"

After pausing to stare him dead in the eye, allowing herself to be electrified by his baby blues, she stood, her body pressed against his. With barely enough room to move, she unzipped her own dress and stepped out of it, letting it pool at her feet as it revealed her body, showing him only a black lace thong that covered nearly nothing.

"If you want me," the queen continued, beckoning him forward by curling one finger towards herself, "then come here."

Seeing her almost naked, in all her voluptuous glory, was all he needed to stiffen his member, which twitched at the sight and filled with his arousal. Seeing him harden, Regina's playful smirk returned as she slid his palms down from his collarbones, over his nipples, which were exposed by his now-unbuttoned shirt, and down past his hips, resting with her fingers curled into the waistband of his trousers. Without removing them, she jerked him forward, until he fell on top of her, the growing bulge of his pants resting exactly where she wanted it. Feeling the pressure of him on top of her was making her panties slick with her own arousal. She had to stifle a whimper as she pictured the pre-cum forming on the end of his cock.

When he began to lift himself up, the queen reached for his hips once again and pulled them in, pressing their bodies together. The thick fabric of his pants rubbed against the thin piece of fabric between her legs and created a burning friction there. He gasped at the stimulation, feeling the firm pressure of her against him as she lifted her hips. Regina moaned softly, lying back and shutting her eyes as her Prince Charming began to involuntarily rub himself against her. He was so hard that it almost hurt her to refrain from tearing his trousers off, but she knew he needed it in steps, and that he was scared of his first experience, so she held off and allowed him to explore the sensations his body was feeling.

"That's it, baby boy," she cooed.

He groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder as he rocked his hips forward over and over. She expected him to pick up the pace at any moment, to grow frantic with desire, but he didn't. He maintained the slow, aching pace and grunted each time he moved. It was driving her mad as the layers of fabric stimulated her, rubbing against her clit. She was tempted to touch herself, or to grope him, to move him along, to make him more desperate for her, but when he lifted his head and looked her in the eyes, not stopping his movements, she could tell he was burning with desire. She could tell by the way he looked at her, like she was driving him just as crazy. Like he was going to explode.

"Ah!" David cried, when Regina lifted her hips firmly to show him how much better it could get. "Unnng… I… Oh, fuck."

Then, he was coming undone, gasping and grunting as he moved one last time and spilled himself inside his trousers. Regina could feel the wetness of the fabric as he stayed pressed against her.

"I… I'm s-sorry," he stammered, recovering enough to pull away as he squinted the hot, embarrassed tears from his eyes.

He'd come without even taking off his pants. And all too fast. He'd heard that the first time was always quick, but he hadn't been prepared for  _that_. Regina grabbed his wrists, though, and tugged him back down, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his, using her strength to press his bulge back into place, up against her clit.

"Don't stop," she pleaded.

The hot wetness of the fabric – her fluids mixing with his – made their movements slick. She could feel that he was flaccid now, but that didn't stop her from coaxing him into continuing. He was still trying to catch his breath when she finally found her climax, her own release dripping down her thighs. He gasped – a noise typical from him that evening – as he slowly knelt on the bed between her legs, staring down at the fluid that soaked the space between her legs.

The brunette whispered, "That's for you, David," before slowly dragging her palms over his bare chest, dipping her fingers into his waistband once more.

She stared at him, her gaze dark and sultry, as her hands dropped to her own hips and began to slide her thong down. Once they were off, it was David's turn to stare as the tiny piece of fabric was moved away to reveal all of her body.

David was eager, but patient, unlike his insatiable brother, who waited for nothing. He wouldn't wait to put himself inside her. He wouldn't wait to come. He wouldn't wait to leave. Though he took her the way she wanted, James had done it in his own manner, on his terms. They'd compromised, but he'd never been patient with her. David, though… He wasn't calm, but her was certainly collected as the beautiful woman palmed his package through his pants, sliding her hand up and down to rub him back into stiffness. He still wasn't ready, though. His body was continuing to recovery, so she kept touching him, pressing just a little harder as she felt him begin to react. When she realized she was getting nowhere else, she finally reached for his belt.

"May I?" she asked sweetly, in a tone the young man had never expected from the Evil Queen.

He swallowed thickly, then nodded his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. We finally get to the goods! Raunchy, smutty trash.


	6. The Last

As soon as the queen released him from the vice of his trousers, she gasped. She'd felt him, yes, and she knew he was large, but she had no idea just how much of him there was. How thick he was. After sliding three fingers over her slit to slick them with her fluids, she absently stroked his half-hard length from base to tip and felt his cock twitch and stiffen as he grunted and collapsed, holding his body up with his hands, which were back on either side of her. The slickness of her arousal coating him, smoothing her movements, was nearly enough to make him explode. When she did it again, slowly, squeezing firmly, a loud moan escaped him. When she rubbed her thumb over the head of his shaft, it leaked pre-cum onto her fingertip. As she pulled away, he groaned and opened his eyes. What he saw was exactly what he needed to stiffen the rest of the way.

She was licking his arousal off her thumb, alternating between rolling her tongue around the tip of her thumb and sucking it into her mouth.

"Oh, God," David groaned. "God…"

As his body began to relax and he un-tensed his muscles, Regina gripped him again, this time guiding the head of his shaft to her clit and rubbing it against the nub there.

"Oh, fuck," the man whined. "You're so  _wet_."

"Do you want to feel how tight I am, David?"

He stared at her, and she knew that the answer was yes.

"Take me."

She pulled him forward until the tip of his member was inside her, stretching her wide with its thickness.

"Oh, David," she moaned, her eyes fluttering shut. "That's it."

"Oh, God."

Her legs locked around his again, pulling him closer, as he became buried to the hilt in her heat.

"Oh,  _fuck_ ," he gasped, holding himself still as his cock throbbed inside her.

Slowly, unsure of himself, he pulled back, nearly pulling himself all the way out before she stopped him and pulled his hips back in, crying out as he moved inside her again. He let out what sounded like a low growl as he pulled back once more, then moved back in again. He worked up a pace until she was meeting his tender thrusts with gentle rolls of her hips.

"Yes," she moaned. "David,  _yes._ "

His muscles tightened as the sound of her pleas aroused him even further, but he didn't quicken his pace. It wasn't rushed. Continuing to move, he looked down at his lover, who was squirming beneath him, still moaning with pleasure. When her eyes fluttered open again and she found his piercing blues staring back at her, she shivered, her walls clenching around him.

"Uh," he grunted. "Fuck."

"David," she whimpered. "David, please."

He understood the plea and didn't stop, but didn't break her gaze either. Something about looking her in the eyes set him on fire. He was screaming for release, but trying to hold on. When she started to tighten around him, though, and her breaths became quicker and more labored, he sensed that she was about to come.

"Say my name," she begged him, biting her lip as she hiccupped a breath while feeling him push himself inside her, filling her completely.

"R-Regina," he gasped, shocked at the sound of her name on his lips. "My queen."

"My  _name,_ David," his lover moaned. "Say my name."

"Regina," he grunted.

His queen was startled when he leaned in and pressed his lips against her neck, tenderly kissing her with slow, burning lips, leaving flames in his wake. He didn't stop, especially after he heard the pained little whimpers of desperation that began to slip past her lips. Instead, he slid his hands over her chest, palming her breasts and twisting her nipples in a sudden burst of confidence. She cried out his name a few more times, loving the sensation of him finally taking control, but the man still refused to increase the roughness or speed of his movements. In fact, as her moans became more desperate, he slowed down and moved his body closer, wrapping his arms around her as he continued to roll his hips forward and bury himself in her heat, over and over again.

She'd never been fucked with so much care, so much tenderness. She'd never had a man like David. She'd never felt so loved and treasured as when he pressed himself closer and kissed her cheek as he grunted and moved inside her.

"David, come for me," his queen pleaded.

Her words sent waves of arousal racing through his body, and when her walls began to contract around his shaft, it pushed him over the edge. He started to groan, softly at first, then louder and louder until she could tell her was going to come.

When his hips began to lift, and she felt him sliding out of her, she desperately grabbed onto him, jerking his hips forward and crying out, "No, David, inside me. Come inside me."

"Fuck!" he gasped, thrusting in hard for the first time as his body shook and he burst his seed deep into her core. "Fuck, Regina. Christ."

Feeling him fill her to the brim was enough to make Regina follow suit, coming hard around his shaft as it shot his arousal inside her. He collapsed on top of her, kissing her cheeks over and over again as he softened. As he became smaller inside her, the queen felt their fluids spilling out onto the sheets and coating her thighs. She loved the heat of it, and the sensation helped her ride out her orgasm. She groaned as she felt him pull out, but just as the tip of his member was about to leave her, she pulled him back once again.

"Stay inside me," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his back. "Hold me."

Never before had she begged that way. Never before had she asked that of anyone. David was the first, and the longer he lay with her, the surer she became that he would be the last.


End file.
